In recent years, personal electronic devices such as smartphones, phablet devices, tablet computers, and the like have become popular among users. In addition, new types of personal electronic devices such as smart watches and smart glasses are being introduced to consumers. Such electronic devices provide users with a variety of functions such as voice and/or data communications, Internet browsing, messaging, photo or video camera, music player, etc.
Conventional electronic devices often store or provide access to personal data such as contact information, messages, photos, financial information, etc. Accordingly, such devices may include a security feature to prevent unauthorized access by others. For example, smartphones and tablet computers typically allow a user to set an access code (e.g., a passcode, a personal information number, a password, etc.) to allow access to the devices. These devices are typically set to a locked state when they are not used for a specified period of time. When the devices are in the locked state, the user may access the devices by inputting the access code to unlock the devices.
As personal electronic devices, users often have more than one such devices. For example, a user may have a smartphone, a tablet computer, a smart watch, and smart glasses. In this case, if the user wants to use the smartphone, the smart watch, and the smart glasses, the user typically needs to unlock each of the devices individually by entering an access code for each device. However, requiring users to manually input an individual access code on each of the electronic devices to be accessed may be inconvenient to the users.